


One Wish

by Rosalita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/pseuds/Rosalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has only one wish for his birthday. Written for jdficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

The cake blazed with exactly 40 candles. Jack's doing, had to be. Most people would just use a few, maybe one to signify each decade and one to grow on, but not Jack. He liked to put one on for every year, no matter how many years there were. So Janet's homemade triple to-die-for chocolate cake looked like a fire hazard. 

Several supposedly humorous comments about my advancing age were made and a severely off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday" filled the air before Sam said, "Blow 'em out quick before the sprinklers go off."

"Yeah, Daniel," Jack said so quietly that no one else heard him. "Make a wish." Something other than the candlelight was reflected in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what it meant.

Before my parents died, I wished for all the usual things kids wish for--a puppy, a new bike, a set of archaeologist's tools. Well, okay, not all the usual things. Afterward, I wished they weren't dead. My first few birthdays back on Earth, I wished for Sha're. This time, I wished for Jack.

I blew out all the candles in one breath.

As Sam cut the cake and passed out the pieces, I looked around the table. Teal'c was there and after all this time, he'd finally gotten the hang of birthdays. His voice had been loudest--but not the most off-key (that would be Ferretti)--during the singing.

Cassie had come along with Janet. It never ceased to amaze me how much she's grown. She'd become a lovely young woman and adapted to Earth so well that you'd never know she was from another planet.

General Hammond had stopped by briefly on his way to a military function. Nyan and the entire  anthropology department were there as well as assorted members from other SG teams.

It was my first birthday since I got back from the higher plain, as Jack called it. Actually, it was the second; the first one had been a quiet affair since I didn't know who I was at the time. I've never cared much about parties, but Jack wanted to celebrate, so he booked the back room at Spiro's and invited half the SGC to a party. I'd never admit it to Jack, but I was touched that so many people had come and that he'd gone to so much trouble to make my birthday special.

It's the nature of the beast that most of my friends are SGC personnel. My job doesn't leave me much time to socialize, and what little I do is made incredibly difficult by the level of secrecy I have to maintain. These people have become my family and the SGC, my home.

Jack must have been afraid that I was becoming maudlin because he was surreptitiously rubbing my back and looking around to see if anyone noticed. It was surprising; Jack hardly ever touched me anymore.  He smiled and filled my glass with more ouzo.

I poured water into the glass and watched the clear liquid turn milky. His hand was still on my back, rubbing gently. I was tempted to ask him if he was trying to get me drunk so he could have his way with me. If that was his plan, I was more than happy to oblige. I downed the glass and held it out for more. Jack laughed and said, "How can you drink that stuff?"

"Are you kidding? Drinking ouzo is an art form. On Sundays, men in Greece go to the cafes and spend all day drinking ouzo, discussing philosophy, politics and life. You don't just drink it. Ouzo demands that you pay attention to how you drink it. There's a ritual involved."

"With you, there always is." He said it fondly, without the edge of sarcasm he'd used to say similar things in the past.

Cake was eaten and the party was winding down. Jack leaned over and said with quiet intent, "You ready to get out of here?"

 

Spiro's was only a few blocks from my apartment, the night was warm, and neither of us needed to get behind the wheel of a car, even for a short distance. So we walked. Jack had gone quiet and that was okay. It felt good just to be together like this. No anger, no fear, no ugly words. Just the two of us and the night and a pleasant buzz from the ouzo.

I snuck a glance at him. He was loping down the sidewalk with a hopeful smile on his face. He was up to something, but I didn't ask what. He'd either tell me when he was ready or more likely, he'd just do it. I would know it when it happened. For the moment, I was content to just look at him. The silver hair framing his rugged, handsome face glinted in the streetlight. . .

Jesus. When had I gotten so completely besotted? Oh, yeah, practically the minute I laid eyes on him, but I couldn't have him then. We were both married and several planets apart. When he left through the Abydos gate, I never expected to see him again.

But fate has a funny way of throwing people together. Imagining telling Jack that our lives were bound together by fate made me snort in an effort to contain my laughter. The look on his face as he geared up to tell me the many reasons why I was full of crap would be priceless.

Jack bumped his shoulder into mine. "What's so funny?"

He turned his full-on, sexy bastard smile on me, and I suddenly felt more drunk from dazzlement than from the ouzo. "Nothing," I managed to say.

I think he would have pressed me for an answer, but then we were in front of my building. Jack was looking expectant so I invited him up.

"Coffee?" I asked as we entered my apartment.

"Coffee isn't what I came here for." With that, he was in my space, pushing me against the wall, pinning me there with a knee between my thighs, sucking on my mouth like a starving man.

He pulled his mouth from mine long enough to ask, "Is this okay?" as he yanked at the buttons of my shirt, opening it just enough to slide his fingers in and pinch my nipple. The shock of pleasure went straight to my dick, which was already hard. Never let it be said that Daniel Jackson isn't easy.

"Very okay, but, oh! Um, don't you think this is a little sudden?" While I was trying to form a coherent sentence, Jack was undoing my zipper and plunging his hand down my pants.

"Sudden? We've been dancing around this for _years_." He looked up from where he'd been busy fishing around in my pants with a 'look what I found' expression on his face. He took hold of me and stroked slowly from root to tip, bringing me up on my toes.

"Ah! Yes, we have." Except for that year or so when all we did was snipe at each other. And this past year when I barely knew who I was, and he didn't seem too sure either. Oh, yeah, and the year I was dead, mustn't forget that. Despite all that, the sexual tension that permeated everything we did from asking to pass the salt in the commissary to watching each other change in the locker room never dissipated. But still, "Why now? Jesus, Jack!"

"Because, Daniel," he said, pausing in passing his thumb over the tip of my dick and looking me in the eye, "it's your birthday." He kissed me again. Not the hard, demanding kiss of just moments ago. This one was gentle and sweet, just a brush of his lips against mine. A little pressure and his tongue darted out, licking at my mouth until I opened to let him inside.

"Besides," he said when we came up for air, "you're pretty hot for a 40 year old."

"I'm not 40, Jack."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not. The year I was ascended didn't count. I'm 39."

"The hell it didn't!"

"It didn't! How could it? I was dead."

"Don't remind me," Jack said very quietly and suddenly, it was all very serious.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Yeah, well." His smile was crooked as he pulled my shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. "It's not all bad." He ran his hands down my shoulders and biceps, then cupped my pecs. "Oma sent you back with all these muscles. Remind me to thank the dirty old broad if we ever see her again."

Then we were kissing again and groping each other in the foyer of my apartment. We came like teenagers, fast and hard. It had been a long time for both of us.

We actually made it to the bed for round two, where we took our time exploring each other's bodies. Jack's was angular and solid, and more sensitive than you would think. I made his body my playground, sliding my mouth along his swollen cock, his gasps and moans urging me to bring him to completion.

"Daniel?" He said later as we lay there, still coming down. "What did you wish for?"

I watched him tracing patterns in the sweat on my belly. For all the languages I could speak fluently, I wasn't sure if I could articulate what all had been involved in that one wish.  His callused fingertips whirled around on my skin, the taste of him was on my tongue, the earthy scent of him lingered on the sheets.

His fingers roamed lower, giving my pubic hair a gentle tug, reminding me that he'd asked me a question. Our relationship had always been so complicated and probably always would be. But now, this night, in this room, it was all so easy.

"Daniel?"

"You."

 

 


End file.
